Celebrity Deathmatch--Senshi/Pop Sensations style
by LunaCross
Summary: BSB, NSYNC, and vs. Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi!!


Celebrity Death Match: Sailor Senshi vs. NSYNC and Backstreet Boys,  
  
  
I made this up because I thought it would be funny, don't get me wrong, I love NSYNC but I hate the Backstreet Boys as I'm sure you will be able to tell. ^_^ And I didn't feel like typing Johnny and Nick's names so #1 is Johnny and #2 is Nick!  
  
  
Announcer #1: Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to a great night of special powers and gruesome bloodshed!  
  
Announcer #2: We've got a great fight lined up for u folks, the first round is the Inner Senshi versus the once hot boy band the Backstreet Boys.  
  
#1: The second round is an all out battle to the death with the Outer Senshi versus the incredibly hot male quintet known as NSYNC!  
  
#1: And it looks like the first round is about to start.  
  
(Down in the ring)  
Referee: Ok Backstreet Boys, Inner Senshi, I want a good clean fight, we want to see some good Japanese anime action here, now let's get it on!!  
  
Howie: Hey guys, we can beat these chicks!  
  
A.J.: I totally agree Howie D, let's kick some tail!  
  
Usagi: Come on scouts we better transform! MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKEUP!!  
  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!  
  
Inner Senshi: We're the sailor scouts, we stand for love and justice, and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!  
  
Brian: Ha! That's nothing!  
  
Backstreet Boys: BACKSTREET BOYS POWER UP!!  
(Backstreet Boys turn into their stupid comic book hero things)  
  
Kevin: We're the Super Backstreet Boys and we stand for our fans!  
  
Nick: Prepare to meet your match Sailor stupids!  
  
Venus: Stupids? VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!  
(Blasts Nick to the floor)  
  
Howie: Is that the best you can do? OPTICAL ILLUSION ATTACK!!  
(Creates a monster)  
  
Mercury: I'm not afraid of a stupid monster! MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!  
(Destroys monster)  
  
Howie: Stupid Senshi.  
  
Brian: Now it's Brian's turn! Die Sailor Mars!!  
(Throws basketballs at Mars)  
(Mars easily dodges them)  
  
Mars: Oh please! Is that the best you can do? MARS FLAME SNIPER!!  
(Knocks Brian into the turnpike)  
  
A.J: You haven't met you match yet Sailor Jupiter!!  
  
Jupiter: Is that a threat? Oh I'm shaking in my boots. JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!  
(Blasts A.J. into Brian)  
  
Kevin: Show me what you got Sailor Moon.  
  
Eternal Moon: I'll show you what I got, MOON SILVER CRYSTAL ATTACK!!  
(Destroys all the Backstreet Boys)  
  
Referee: This fight is over! The winner is the Inner Senshi!!  
  
Inner Senshi: YAY!!  
  
#1: What an exciting fight!  
  
#2: Couldn't agree more!  
  
(CM Break)  
#2: Welcome back to Celebrity Death match, we just witnessed an exciting first round and now it's time for the Outer Senshi versus the hunks of NSYNC!!  
(Hundreds of girls scream for NSYNC)  
  
Referee: Okay. NSYNC, Outer Senshi, you know the drill, now let's get it on!  
  
Haruka: Let's get this over with, I have to pick my car up at the shop soon.  
  
Chris: It's gonna be over when I say it's over you feminist!  
  
Haruka: Feminist? Well you asked for it Kirkpatrick. URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!  
  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!  
PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!  
  
Outer Senshi: Invited by a new age, we are the Outer Sailor Scouts.  
  
Neptune: Neptune, acting gracefully  
  
Uranus: Uranus, acting gorgeously   
  
Pluto: Pluto, acting mysteriously  
  
Saturn: Saturn, acting deadly  
  
Justin: Like that's really gonna scare us! Come on guys, T POWER MAKE-UP!!  
  
Lance : B POWER MAKE-UP!!  
  
Chris: K POWER MAKE-UP!!  
  
J.C.: C POWER MAKE-UP!!  
  
Joey: F POWER MAKE-UP!!  
  
NSYNC: NSYNC POWER UP!!  
(NSYNC transforms into Sailor Senshi with fuku similar to the Starlights but different colors, Justin's is baby blue, Chris's is silver, Joey's is purple, Lance's is vivid red, J.C.'s is black, they're also girls like the Starlights.)  
  
Neptune: Could they really be...?  
  
Uranus: ...Are they really...?  
  
Pluto: ...Sailor Senshi?  
  
Saturn: How is that possible?  
  
Sailor B: That's right, we too are Sailor Senshi! An unknown fact about us. Prepare to die!!  
  
Sailor F: F FIRE ENGULF!!  
(Creates a sphere of flames and launches it at Uranus, but Uranus barely dodges it)  
  
Uranus: Whoa that was close, but not close enough, WORLD SHAKING!!  
(Sends an orb of light energy towards Sailor F and knocks him off her feet)  
  
Sailor C: I can't stand to see my best friends getting hurt!! C CRYSTAL BLAST!!  
(Creates a massive wave of giant crystals and aims them at Sailor Pluto who blocks them with her rod)  
  
Pluto: I'm not going to be stopped by a boy band! DEAD SCREAM!!  
(Aims her orb at Sailor C who dodges it with ease)  
  
Sailor K: I'm gonna take you down Uranus! K COSMIC SMASH!!  
(Sends a bright light beam at Uranus and blasts her against the turnpike)  
  
Neptune: I don't want to mess with anymore transvestites! DEEP SUBMERGE!!  
(Launches her water orb at Sailor T, who gets knocked down but stands up again)  
  
T: Is that the best you can do? Well swallow this one T TIDAL WAVE!!  
(Aims a water orb slightly larger then Neptune's at Neptune who dodges it and the orb hits some fans in the first few rows)  
  
Neptune: Hey, you better watch it curly, someone might get hurt.  
  
T: Well, I wouldn't have hit them if you haven't moved!  
  
B: Try this on for size Saturn, B LIGHTNING BLAST!!  
(Sends a wave of lighting at Saturn, who blocks it with her glaive)  
  
Saturn: That's impressive but I can do much better. GLAIVE SURPRISE!!  
(Knocks Sailor B into the ropes but she bounces back and hits C in the back)  
  
C: Hey watch it!  
  
B: Sorry, I bounced off the ropes.  
  
C: Well be careful, losing to girls might damage our reputation!  
  
Uranus: (under her breath) I think transforming into girls has damaged their reputation.  
  
B: Okay, okay, let's get this over with!  
  
(Uranus stands up and glares at Sailor K)  
  
Uranus: You may have knocked me out for a while but I'm still able to fight! SPACE SWORD BLAST!!  
(Uses her Space Sword and destroys Sailor K)  
  
K: BUY FUMANSKEETOOOOO!!  
  
T: NO! Sailor K!! DAMMIT!  
  
Neptune: SUBMARINE REFLECTION!!  
(Uses her Aqua Mirror and Destroys Sailor T)  
  
T: NO! I NEVER GOT TO DO MY SOLOOOOOOO!!  
  
Pluto: DEAD SCREAM!!  
(Destroys Sailor F)  
  
F: I WANT A REMAAAAAAAAATCH!!  
  
Saturn: Come on scouts, there's only two of them left  
  
Uranus: Go ahead and take them out Saturn  
(Smiles at Saturn)  
  
Saturn(Smiles back): Ok Haruka-papa! DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!!  
(Takes out both Sailor B and C and ten rows of the audience behind them)  
  
Saturn(Sheepishly): Oops, I'm sorry!  
  
Referee: It's okay, accidents happen, the winners of this fight are the Outer Senshi!  
  
#1: What an interesting bout between those two groups, who knew that NSYNC were actually Sailor Senshi themselves!  
  
#2: No kidding! Those outfits we're hot!!  
  
(#1 gets a sweat drop on his forehead)  
  
  
  



End file.
